Final Fantasy Tactics Destiny
by Dartpaw23
Summary: Mewt trying to prove he isn't crazy accidentally sends his three grandchildren into Ivalice. They have to work together and find a way home. Not knowing dark things are in store... and something has been anticipated for a long time.


Final Fantasy Tactics Destiny

Part 1

Tara Randell paced her room.

Her grandfather Mewt had moved in with her family and she hated him thinking he was weird.

Many times over the years he had told stories of a fantasy world he had visited and became the prince of.

When she was little she loved it but the novelty wore off over time and she forgot about it.

As she entered the living room he was narrating the story again to her little brother who was entranced.

'And this world was created from my wishes combined with the book's magic which we soon entered.'

She laughed at this, 'Let me guess it was called the Neverending Story?'

'NO! It was a Grimoire a magical tome of unbelievable power!'

She brushed it off as him being senile.

'Grandpa stop being weird!'

He looked hurt, 'No. This is all true. I have a friend named Marche who was there with me. He became a warrior to save me from my own desires that were consuming me.'

She got up and walked away.

'Wait! I still keep in touch with Marche he can vouch for me.'

He pulled out his cellphone and called him up.

Marche picked up the phone pausing his work. 'Yeah…? Mewt how are you doing?'

'Marche it's been a while since we last talked I want you to talk to my grand-daughter.'

Marche who was a novelist turned from his computer and spoke to Tara.

'Hello'

'Hello' She said shyly, 'My grandfather said the two of you went to a fantasy world. He wants you to tell me the truth.'

Marche sighed quietly. 'Have you ever read my most famous novel?'

'Wait, are you Marche Radiuju the famous writer!'

'Yeah I am. My Novel "The Mirror Reality" is based on an idea from our childhood. During that time he was troubled and was in his own fantasy world, I strove to keep him as close to reality as possible. Some things in life we have to accept and fantasy can't ever replace that no matter how much of a paradise it is.'

'So did he really enter a fantasy world or not?'

Marche would never tell her what really happened during that time. He vowed to keep this a secret from everybody because no-one would believe him and he'd end up in a mental institution. Mewt got lucky that he only told his immediate family.

'It was just a fantasy Mewt had an illusion if you will. Tell your grand-father I sincerely apologize but I need to finish this chapter tonight and it's already seven so I can't talk anymore.'

(Apologize for what?) She thought as he hung up.

'Well, what did he say?' Mewt asked.

She shrugged, 'He says it's all just your imagination and that he's sorry.'

He was outraged but kept himself calm, 'Sorry about what?' He was grinding his teeth.

'Didn't say.'

She started to head back to her room and Mewt realized Marche was lying on purpose. Personally Marche felt guilty about embarrassing him in front of her.

Mewt still furious was venting, 'I don't know what's going through that guy's head…' he then remembered. 'Wait there's a student I once knew and…'

'STOP IT GRANDPA! YOU'RE AN OLD LIAR!'

She went into her room and slammed the door.

Mewt went to his bedroom and was unpacking. He found what he was looking for.

With a mischievous smile he took the item and gave it to her seven year old brother Tyler.

'This book may interest your sister. A friend returned it to me several years ago though I didn't want it. I'd show it to her if I were you.'

'What's in it?' He opened it and was about to read it.

'No! For your sister's eyes only.'

Tyler left and entered her room.

She was fourteen and was kind of moody immediately yelling at him to get out.

'But grandpa wanted me to give this to you.' He begged through the door.

She opened the door and looked at the book he was holding.

'A ratty old book? I don't read anything before Harry Potter.'  
>'Come on! I want to know what happens in it and he won't let me read it!'<p>

'Get David to read it to you.'

David was seventeen and was too busy preparing for his exams the next day to even talk to Tyler.

'Maybe this is the book that took Grandpa to the other world.' Tyler said innocently.

'THERE IS NO OTHER WORLD! HE'S A CRAZY OLD COOT!' She yelled.

David called from down the hall, 'I am studying! SHUT UP!'

Tara yelled back, 'MAKE ME!'

David came into the room furious. He was smart and studied all the time. He liked doing math for fun and hated being interrupted.

'What is that book?'

'I dunno, some piece of junk Grandpa wanted to give me.'

He picked it up, 'Looks old. This may have some value I'll check the date.'

He flipped through the pages but it was empty.

'Nothing in here'

'Why give us a blank book?' Tara asked.

'It's magic.' Tyler explained, 'Magic books are always like that, he said once this other kid got it and his journal started writing itself.'

David found something on the inside cover. It wasn't there before.

'In memory of Marche Radiuju whom I only remember within dreams and a boy named Luso Clemens. They came, and left never to return. I don't know where they went but I miss them… ~Montblanc'

David read it over again, 'Who the (He swore) is Montblanc?'

'A Moogle.' Tyler said casually. He was the only one who actually listened to his grandfather's stories and remembered them. Being seven he had this air of innocence that anything was possible (Which the other two lost long ago)

'Grandpa told me Luso entered it by writing his name into it.'

David pulled out a pen, 'Okay I'll prove to you this means nothing' he wrote his name in the book, 'Am I in another world? No I am not.'

Tara decided to join in on the fun, 'I'll sign it too, not like it'll do anything and if we do go to a fantasy world I'll say to Grandpa. 'You were right'

Tyler scrawled his name in just because he wanted an adventure.

David closed the book with a smile.

'I'll go give it back to Grandpa'

David went back to the living room and handed Mewt the book, 'Here gramps. I know you're trying hard but you're not fooling anyone with a fictional character's signature'

Mewt wanted to teach Tara a lesson by sending her into the world but as he looked in the inside cover he didn't know they'd go this far.

'All three of you signed?'

'Yeah, what's gonna happen? We are going to meet this Montblanc person?' he said with sarcasm.

Mewt stared, 'I don't know. It works differently every time. I made a wish, Luso wrote his name… I assumed Tara would do something and be taught that I was telling the truth. But the book chooses the person basically. It is pure fate who enters it.'

David crossed his arms, 'Whether she believed you or not... would sending her to another world be worth it? You said there were harsh battles where enemies died.'

'Actually only in the Jagd can they actually die in battle. As long as she doesn't die in the Jagd there is no way to die during a battle. She'd be practically immortal there'

'Riggggghhhhttttt…' David said leaving the room.

David went back to his studying and Mewt was perplexed with this "Fictional character's signature."

He looked at it.

Montblanc had somehow connected a message that he wants to see them again.

He had never seen that writing there before.

But more writing appeared on the page.

"David in disbelief went back to his room to work, Tara kicked her brother out of the room as she listened to music. Tyler sadly went to his room."

The sound of three doors slamming assured him that was what happened.

'Odd, but wait… what did I do. I was so obsessed with proving my story that I forgot… If they enter the world they'll be homesick and their parents will be wondering where they are. I messed up royally I possibly sent my only grandchildren into Ivalice with who knows how to get back if they can get back!'

"David fell asleep at his computer instantly though he wasn't tired previously" The book spelled out.

'No! Reverse it!' Mewt yelled.

"Tyler fell asleep knowing what was going to happen happy that he was going on an adventure"

'STOP!'

"Tara fell asleep and all three vanished from their rooms. Their grandfather couldn't do anything about it all he could do was read their progress and cheer them on as the dysfunctional siblings who had never gotten along be forced learn to stick together"

Mewt grabbed a pen and started writing himself, "They came back and none of this ever happened!"

The words just erased themselves to make room for the actual magical print.

"Tara was only asleep for a short time. She did not arrive in Mewt's fantasy like he did but the real Ivalice that exists in another dimension entirely. The other two will soon awake in the same world"

Mewt was crying… 'What have I done! I'm a stupid old man…'

Tara awoke. Her clothes had changed she was sleeping on a bed which she didn't recognize.

'Wha… where am I? This isn't my room.'

A man wielding a pitchfork advanced towards her.

'No, you're not in your room you're in my house! I had to deal with renegade Bangaa stealing my crops, delinquent Moogles throwing sludge at my house and an earthquake destroyed what was left of my well all the water gone. And now a trespasser! EVERYBODY TAKES ADVANTAGE OF OLD NAEEVEL! I have had enough. Clan Mico told me if anyone threatens my lifestyle again I have permission to kill them.'

'No!' She wailed. 'I'm not a criminal. I just woke up here!'

'You magically appeared… unless you're wearing Faerie Shoes which you aren't I don't believe your story!'

She started to cry.

He realized what he was doing, 'Wait… you're just a little girl and I was threatening to kill you? I was just so angry I lost myself I apologize. Please don't tell your parents.'

She looked around, 'I don't know where my parents are. Where am I?'

'Amnesia eh, that can happen. You're a kid so just go... and please tell the other kids in the village to leave me alone!'

She walked out the door and was in a small quiet village.

Houses were jotted here and there and there was a store and she also noticed an inn.

'Hmm… Grandpa's book did this. He was right the whole time? Grandpa you were right. There! I'M TRAPPED HERE! THAT WHAT YOU WANTED YOU OLD GEEZER!'

'Quiet down…' said a young male human. He was around nine and was playing cards with a male Bangaa his own age.

'King of Spades, I beat you Lanno'

The Bangaa snorted, 'You just were lucky.'

'What sort of fantasy creature are you?' She asked the Bangaa.

'Fantasy? This is real life.' The human said with a "This girl is crazy" tone in his voice.

She looked curiously and thought to herself. (Now what? Where do I go? I'm stuck here with no money, knowing nobody. Who would believe I'm from another world? Which means in order to get someone to help me I'll have to look crazy in front of probably hundreds of these people)

Back at home Mewt was reading the book and it said, "She pondered what to do next"

'I am such an idiot!' He slapped himself in the face. 'I need to go in there and help her!'

He wrote his name in the book on the front page next to the others but nothing would show up.

'Come on… send me back! They need me!'

It said. "Mewt back at home tried in desperation to enter the world but it was too late, it was already activated. They would have to end their journey and come back before anyone else could enter"

He laughed sarcastically. 'So grimoire, is this your way of telling me directly that what I'm doing is useless?'

He was wondering if he threw it in the fireplace would they come back? With no book there there'd be no spell meaning they'd return.

The book wrote out, "He thought of burning the Grimoire which would only trap them forever it being the link between worlds."

He thought of tricking it by thinking really hard "How do they get home" and read the writing which said, "At this moment he read the book after thinking a question and it answered him saying, let it run its course"

All he could do was read and monitor what was happening.

Tara had short blond hair which she died dark red with purple streaks. Both of her brothers had black hair. She decided to go looking for them with that being all she could go on with description.

'Want to play with us?' The human boy asked trying to be polite.

She actually oddly wanted to despite the situation. She really needed to get her mind off of all of this by distracting herself.

'Okay. What are you guys playing?'

The bangaa said. 'Ancient Alchemist.'

They played for a bit and she found out it was exactly like old maid which her aunt taught her how to play when she was little.

A dog-like creature with drooping ears appeared. 'Noah, it is time for your lessons'

'Okay Dad!' The human boy said.

Tara stared, 'He's… your father?'

'Adopted father. My parents were… never mind.'

The elder was stern, 'Noah I insist you come now. You can converse later.'

The Bangaa kid gathered his cards up and started to leave, 'I shouldn't even be using these cards. My father's weapons… I snuck them without his permission.'

'Those flimsy things are weapons?' she asked.

He glared at her, 'You do not know the trade of the trickster? Then you are a fool…'

He ran off with his long tail wagging back and forth in an urgent manner.

She went towards the inn to inquire about her brothers and noticed a Viera standing outside.

'Heh, David's nerd pals would probably find her hot.'

She entered the inn and all manner of creatures were drinking and laughing around tables and a bar.

'Hmm… hello?' She coughed.

A few looked at her for a second and continued what they were doing.

'AHEM!'

A moogle came up to her, 'Hello Young miss kupo! Do you want to acquire a room?'

Her heart melted though she usually hated cutesy things, 'You are adorable… what's your name little guy?'

The moogle sniffed, 'I am not allowed to chat with customers, but I suggest you please stop patronizing me I take offense to it kupopo.'

'Why do you say Kupo?'

He sniffed again, 'Kupopo have you ever even spoken to a moogle?'

'No.'

His eyes were wide in shock and feeling awkward he tried to stay on track. 'Well… uh… would you like a room?'

'I don't have any money.'

'No gil at all kupo?'

'Who's Gil?'

He almost fell backwards. 'Young miss you are an odd one. I would say you're crazy kupo but I was raised better than that. If you have no gil I suggest you sleep outside for the night guards usually patrol the area incase of drunken miscreants so I think you'll be safe.'

She saw three teenage humans crowding around a board on the wall.

'What are you guys looking at?'

One boy said excitably, 'There's this mark, the Feywolf it's been terrorizing the countryside for several weeks now and somebody finally managed to request its death.'

She cocked an eyebrow, 'And you're googling over it because…?'

'It says on the bottom that three clans have answered the request! The Feywolf will be dead within a day!'

'What is a Feywolf?'

'A giant werewolf! Razor sharp fangs, long claws… the height of three grown men.'

She sat on a stool and the moogle came over, 'A man came by who was apparently following you. He told us you seem to have amnesia kupo and that someone should look out for you so I will put a request up for a bodyguard until you find out where you belong but for now you'll get free room and board here as well as meals.'

He laid down a drink. 'You are over thirteen years right kupo?'

'I am fourteen.'

He smiled. 'Okay kupopo drink up.'

She stared at the swirling red drink. 'Wait the age limit is thirteen?'

The human boy answered her question, 'Thirteen is the legal age when we can join clans which officially means we are grown up enough. But we still can't drink the _really_ foul stuff adults drink. You have to be at least twenty for that.'

She never drank alcohol in her life and her parents would never approve but she's on her own now to do what she wanted but she still couldn't force herself.

'Sorry Mr. Bunny but take it back.'

'Moogle! Kupo!'

'Sorry.'

The moogle feeling indignant returned the drink and went to wait a table for a family having lunch.

'I still think he's adorable.' She said to the boy.

The boy looked at her oddly, 'Are you infatuated with him or something?'

'In love? No! I just thought he looked cute.'

The boy stated strongly, 'Moogles are respectable people, one of the more genius races probably next to Nu-mou and Helgas, calling them _cute_ is like treating it as a stuffed toy which they are more than that.'

'You don't find him cute?'

'Many moogles pride on their outward appearance but most of us are immune to it. We don't see them any differently than humes or bangaa because they've lived among us for so long we've adapted to any cuteness they may have.'

'Do you find anything cute!' She raised her arms.

The boy stared in the distance, 'Lots of things, baby dreamhares especially… have you ever held one? The most adorable thing on the planet well… other than babies in general.'

She imagined a baby moogle being just ears and fluff.

She went upstairs and a human woman showed her her room.

'This is where you'll be staying until someone shows up.'

It was a small room with a bed, mirror and a dresser. Nothing else.

'What's there to do in here?'

'Sleep silly!' The woman laughed.

'I mean besides from sleep.'

'What other use is there for a bedroom? Well… you can read in bed but we don't supply books here you'd have to go the village library for that.'

The woman left her in the room alone as she sat on the bed. She had never been away from television and her I-pod for so long.

It was noon and at that exact time Tyler woke up.

He was sleeping on a hill side.

The hill was overlooking a vast valley.

'It happened? I'm in a fantasy world!'

He jumped up and down and noticed he was wearing fingerless gloves and a green tunic.

'Wait my clothes changed?'

He was wearing brown pants and red shoes.

'Hmm… I look weird but kind of cool.'

He was also wearing a bandanna.

He took the bandanna off because it was making his head hot in the summer sun.

'Am I some sort of pirate?'

He spotted something nearby.

It was a sleeping rabbit like creature dressed in armour. From listening to his grandfather's stories so many times he knew exactly what it was.

'A moogle warrior cool!'

He wanted to converse with it but was a little shy.

'Whoever he is must be boiling in that.'

He assumed it was a male since he had this assumption that all female moogles were pink.

The Moogle had a tuft of black hair on its head contrasting with its pure white fur.

'Mr. Moogle? Hello?'

It snorted and turned around stiffly to the right.

'Mr. Moogle?' He poked its face.

'Get away freakoid…kupo' it said in a typical chirpy moogle voice.

A little hurt Tyler walked away but ran back and kicked it in the leg. Which was stupid because it had a sword lying nearby.

Feeling no pain but hearing a loud clank it woke up.

'Aaaahh… you know I hate it when you wake me before school KUPO!'

He listened to his own voice, 'Kupo…why did I say that word?'

He looked at his armour which was covering most of his body so he couldn't see his fur he stood up and looked at Tyler.

He sighed. 'Tyler… what is going on kupo?'

Tyler freaked out. 'David? You're a!'

'A what…?'

'A moogle! I never saw one before now and didn't even know what they looked like except for grandpa's story.'

David groaned and yelled, 'What the (He said a word he wasn't allowed to use in front of Tyler but right now didn't care) is a Moogle Kupo! AHHH I CAN'T STOP SAYING THAT!'

Tyler walked around his brother. Who was about a head shorter than him and looked him over, 'You're a thing with long ears, a ball sticking out of your head, and a bunny like face.'

David was shocked, 'I'm a rabbit? I turned into a rabbit!'

'With a ball on your head!' His brother added.

'WHAT KIND OF DISTURBING WORLD IS THIS?'

'At least you're a warrior. Maybe when you changed you got fighting skills.'

'I don't want to fight I want to get home be normal and study… I should be at school doing my exams but noooo…. Kupo You and your ditzy sister had to drag me into this!'

'Where is Tara?' Tyler asked him.

'I dunno, but I'm not showing myself to her like this kupopopopo!.' He rubbed his pom-pom and shuddered uncomfortably not just from the shock of having the pom-pom but from touching it. It was very sensitive.

David not enjoying being cute and short decided to just calm down, 'Okay Tyler. We can work with this. I can live with being like this for a while as long as we get home kupo and I turn back to normal and can get grandpa in trouble for doing this to us!'

Mewt was reading this and he was paranoid because their parents were supposed to come home in an hour.

Yet several hours had already gone by in Ivalice and when he looked at the clock it was frozen.

Time had stopped except for him.

He nervously went to the door to open it but it wouldn't open.

He looked outside and all he could see was pure white, he was in the middle of nowhere.

'Hmm… time isn't passing. I assume I've been transported to a limbo where time doesn't exist. That way their parents won't come home while they're gone. I assume the book wants me to read this and when the story's done and they come home we'll no doubt be sent back to the real world and one billionth of a second wouldn't have had passed.'

All he could literally do was sit, read and wait to this story to finish.

David and Tyler walked through a grassy plain. No civilization in sight.

'Okay I have this sword. Even though I never held one before I can at least protect you from whatever unknown beings live in this kupo dimension.'

'I have a knife' Tyler said.

'Good, we can probably find some carrots or something and chop them up. Look a pot! What are the odds kupo?'

He ran over to the pot and looked inside and pulled out something.

'Twenty coins? What does that mean kuuu...po. I tried but I just can't help saying it!'

'Gil, Grandpa said the money is Gil. And that this world is based on a videogame or the that world was here before the game was even made. I dunno… it's confusing.'

David moaned in agony, 'That makes no sense stupid. We're in a videogame kupo? This world is a videogame world?'

'Yeah a Final Fantasy game. You can download every game ever made in history onto the Gaming-network back home ever since Nintendo, Playstation and X-box all merged into one system.'

'I don't care about your stupid games! I don't care about this kupo world!'

They both sat down and Tyler laughed, 'I wonder if someone in another world is actually controlling us?'

David laid back, he had since ditched his armour in a meadow being too hot and heavy, 'Maybe every world is a videogame and everyone's controlled by someone… who cares kupo!'

'David?' Tyler asked curiously.

'Yeah…'

'Can kupo be used as a swear word?'

'How should I know! I've only been one of these… things… for less than a hour kupo and you know more about them than I do, you figure it out!'

David was getting hungry, 'We just need some vegetables and water and we can make some soup with that pot we found. It looked pretty clean' As he looked back at the pot it was gone.

'Where'd it go!' David sat up.

Tyler looked around, 'It vanished.'

'Disappearing pots… stupid kupo fantasy world…' His older brother mumbled to himself.

Tyler found something, 'Look! A tomato!'

'Tomatoes are good kupopo' David said with interest, 'They're all over the place and can have as many as we want since I don't see any houses around meaning I doubt anyone owns this land.'

The tomato was wiggling and was embedded in the ground.

'Kupo? Don't they grow on vines?'

Tyler picked it up and it had leafy arms and legs and a giant mouth with razor sharp teeth.

'EEEEKKK'

'TYLER! GET AWAY FROM IT KUPO!'

He grabbed his brother's arm and they ran but they were in the middle of a giant field filled with these tomatoes which were surrounding them.

The tomatoes were all over the place and then suddenly a being covered completely in armour descended from the sky.

'What are you?' asked David in complete urgent fear.

The being explained his purpose, 'I am a judge of Ivalice. I bring the laws and uphold them. I also create clans and noticed you are in trouble.'

'YES! We are in trouble! Can you use your floating powers to carry us to safety?' David cried.

'No. I cannot meddle in the battles themselves just uphold them.'

'They're pretty close to us! We'll be killed!'

The judge waved his hand and a contract appeared.

'If you sign this you will be under the protection of the judges and you will not permanently die from these creatures.'

'So we're immortal?' asked Tyler. 'Cool'

'Only during official battles if you were in a clan. Young moogle you should grateful that I'm making this official just sign this and you can start an official clan. You can choose your name and the better you do the higher your ranking and popularity will become.'

David looked at the contract. It looked okay to him and he read it over carefully for any loopholes just in case this guy happened to be the devil or something.

'Tyler do you want to be in a clan.'

'Yeah. But did you notice the tomatoes stopped moving?'

The judge still holding the contract told them he disabled their movement.

Indeed they were all struggling in place but couldn't move their legs.

'It says here all the rules of being in a clan. And you have to be thirteen.' Said David reading the contract.

'What? I can't be in a clan?' Tyler whined. 'Grandpa said some kids named Marche, Ritz, Doned and Luso were in a clan.'

David was getting annoyed. 'Kupopo! They were probably thirteen… now shut up'

Tyler muttered. 'Doned was several years younger than Marche and Grandpa said that Marche was just about the right age.'

The judge raised his sword, 'We apologize but those are the rules and all those people except for Luso Clemens were never in clans. We have records on every clan and members and those people never existed. A moogle mentioned a Marche but we assumed the Moogle was just dreaming or fantasizing or just isn't mentally balanced.'

Tyler scowled and sat down cross-legged while his brother read the contract. 'The role of a clan is to help people out. Run errands, kill monsters, just about anything as long as it's helpful. We have to obey laws, if we break a law we get fined, break a big law and we go to prison kupo and we can even join fighting tournaments.'

David addressed the judge sternly. 'Hey guy, I'm just doing this to save my brother and myself as well as our sister if she's even here. I don't care about tournaments or helping other people I just want to go home ku…popopo.'

'The path of the clan is always the path home.' The judge said mysteriously.

'I want to start a clan then!' David said out loud.

'Okay name?'

'Clan Furrysnugglybrother!' Tyler teased but David smacked him on the head.

'Clan Hope, Kupo!' he announced.

Tyler agreed. 'Clan Hope Kupo! Yeah!'

'Is this what you want?' asked the judge.

'Yes, that's what he said!' said Tyler. His brother had pushed him around his whole life and this was the perfect time to start embarrassing him.

'NO NO NO KUPO!' But it was too late. The Judge already accepted it seeming to know exactly what they both were thinking and what a jerk David had been to his brother his whole life.'

'It is done. Henceforth you two will be known as Clan Hope Kupo. May your fame be strong and your will be stronger.'

'NO NO! Kupo I MEANT JUST….'

'It will cost a charge of five thousand Gil to change the name anytime'

'Clan Hope Kupo it is kupo...po'

The battle shall commence and the law is no Back attacks'

'Can't attack them from the back? Okay' David said as the fight commenced.

Back home Mewt knew for sure the book had turned him into a moogle to teach some lesson. He had bullied and pushed his brother around as long as anyone could remember and being this form was making him very insecure about himself so the last thing he wanted to do was push his brother around; the only other person to talk about his problems with. Though he still acted jerky it was gradually decreasing.

Looking at the hundreds of monsters David yelled out. 'This isn't the best fight for a first time kupo! We don't even know what to do!'

The judge was gone.

And they were moving again.

Wishing he didn't leave his armour behind he seemed to be glowing slightly. Tyler was not. He forgot…

'Tyler! I'll cut a path for you get as far away from here as you can!'

'Why? We're pretty much immortal right now aren't we?'

'I cannot die in a clan battle but you were never made into my Clan. You're too young so you're vulnerable to death here Kupo!'

The tomatoes were gathering around them.

'I can still fight! I have this knife!'

'Fighting means nothing kupo if you're dead!

Tyler ran between the hordes of tomatoes while David slashed and hacked at them drawing their attention away from his younger brother.

'JUST KEEP RUNNING BACK TO OUR HILL! FIND HELP KUPOPOPOPO!'

He was drowning in tomatoes biting at him.

Tyler yelled back at him, 'NO! I WON'T LEAVE YOU! I TOLD YOU HOW TO ENTER THIS WORLD I WON'T LEAVE YOU BEHIND!'

'YOU'RE AN IDIOT! LEAVE KUPO!' David screamed at him.

Tyler ran to the pile of Tomatoes and stabbed them as much as he could sobbing the entire time.

The moogle had several on his legs biting deep and but Tyler grabbed his brother's arm pulling him out tomatoes flying everywhere.

'You're a Moogle, you're light I'll carry you as far as I can.'

'You're an (He swore) Kupo idiot! I would be okay… just lose the battle and continue on. You are in serious danger! YOU STUPID MORON! YOU HAD NO REASON TO SAVE ME WHEN I DIDN'T NEED SAVING WHEN ALL IT WOULD DO IS KILL YOU!'

Tyler was extremely fast in this world being a thief and he ran jumping over tomatoes and dodging them expertly.

He ran as far as he could with hundreds of tomatoes running after them.

He got back to their hill and in horror stopped.

The hill was at the edge of a cliff, they had been sleeping on very high elevated land.

'What do we do now?' Asked Tyler.

'Well… you won't listen to me Kupo. So I am leaving this up to you.'

'But we're trapped!'

David being a science nerd noticed the hill was steep.

'You were light on your feet I am proud of you for that. I'll get us out of this. If you couldn't stop yourself in time we'd be falling already. But stand on top of the hill carrying me.'

David told him what to do and Tyler stood on the hill until they were right on his heels, he then ran down the hill turning sharply to the right and the tomatoes couldn't stop themselves sliding on the dirt their feet being made of leaves and most of them slid off of the cliff down into the valley below.

The rest David took out with his sword since there were barely any left.

The judge appeared in front of them again.

'David Randell of Clan Hope Kupo despite not killing them by your hand you have won the battle. You as a reward get two hundred and fifty Gil.'

'Hmm… I wonder how that equals out to Yen?' David wondered.

The judge inquired what Yen was.

'It's money we used to use.' Tyler admitted,

The judge thought hard, 'I have never heard of this Yen I will have to ask a good source of information about that.'

He waved his hand and some items appeared, 'For not breaking the law you get a Hades Bow, and Iron Armour'

David took the bow and looked it over, 'I never used a bow and arrow in my life kupo!'

'And you never will in battle. Moogle cannot use bow and arrows. None of their jobs allow it.'

Tapping his foot impatiently he asked, 'What can I use? And what Jobs?'

The judge explained the job system. 'You can change your job at any time. As long as you have the right weapons and armour but you have to fill out a form with a worker managing clans at a local tavern. Each one has one. With each job you may realize new ways to fight with them. Moogles can use many different weapons such as swords, daggers, rods, cannons, instruments as well as guns.'

Tyler was excited, 'Guns?' He put his fingers in a trigger like position and was pretending to shoot things. 'pew pew… I get to use guns?'

'No. He does, only moogles are allowed to use these weapons in a clan. The only exception are a few humans who are either royalty or extremely famous.'

David looked confused, 'That is weird since moogles are the most innocent looking people here so far kupo.'

The judge stared at David, 'How much do you know of Ivalice? You seem to be different…'

'We're from anot….' David started but Tyler covered his mouth.

'He's my adopted brother, both our parents died in a fire and we were both taken in by a foster parent. But in the wilderness he hit his head and lost his memory he doesn't even know what a moogle is.'

The judge stared some more, 'Whatever the case is you two are suspicious and we will be keeping an eye on you.'

'Why the he** did you say that Kupo!' He yelled at him angrily after the judge left.

'I don't want us to make a scene here. And we'll be taken in for questioning on how we got here and evil mages if they know might want to find the book's power and enter our world and take it over.'

'You're full of it kid… kupo. I hate saying that! I feel like such a… never mind let's just go and find our way home.'

They didn't want to risk going back through the field so they decided to walk along the grass right above where the slope was.

David wanted to but Tyler was below balancing right along the edge of the cliff.

'What are you doing now? You'll fall!'

Tyler ignored him. 'Why are you suddenly caring about me now? You always hated my guts as a pathetic loser.'

'I know I thought that… I still do, but I need to look out for you. I am literally your protection in this world kupo.'

'I can take care of myself I'm fast.'

'Yeah you're agile here seeing as you can keep your balance there really well. But please I'm worried about you. I'm not that worried about Tara she's a tough girl but you're just a little kid who doesn't realize what he's gotten himself into. This isn't a game! This is real life kupo and real danger. When we get back and I have to tell grandpa that you died because I let you be careless by balancing on the edge of a cliff I will be kicked out of the family.'

'So it's all about you then.'

'NO! it's about US! We have to help each-other here and I vow to protect you as long as we're in this world. I promise I won't let any danger come to you.'

Tyler went up to where David was walking. 'I guess I've been a pain too… always bugging you, taking your stuff I just wanted attention from you just because you always ignored me and to make you feel miserable because you always treated me like garbage.'

David smiled. 'Well, we can talk about this all we want. Maybe entering this world was a good thing because if we didn't we'd probably never get an opportunity to bond like this kupo.'

Tyler smiled too.

'And besides kupopo pushing you around is a big brother's job.'

They continued walking not knowing where they were headed.

Three days had passed and Tara was bored despite this should be the least boring event in her life.

She had hung around the inn seeing all kinds of strange creatures and it was fun and cool but after two days the novelty was starting to wear off she was getting used to Bangaa, and Moogles and Viera.

She started taking walks around the village during the day.

The third day she requested she get a job there to keep herself busy.

The Moogle whose name was Tonson grew to like her and was going to vouch for her to become his apprentice.

She had never seen his boss. They went into his boss's office and she was a female Seeq.

She was fat, adorned all over with jewelry and even had makeup on.

Tara froze, 'What is that thing!'

The Seeq glared at her, 'Excuse me young lady?'

Tara was always shallow and had never seen a Seeq before thinking it the ugliest thing she had ever seen.

'I am sorry I just never saw one of you.'

The Seeq slammed an inkwell down on her desk, 'You whelp. I give you free room and board and you talk about my beautiful self as a THING? You GET OUT!'

Tonson tried to ease his boss. 'She didn't mean it she has amnesia kupo.'

'Yet she didn't see my beauty… that hume is banned from this inn!'

'Because of one tiny mistake Kupo?'

'Quiet! Get back to work, take down that request and make sure she never returns!'

The Moogle wouldn't allow that. 'I insist you let her stay kupopopopo! She has nowhere to go. No friends, no traveling companions… she's lost in a world she doesn't even know about. She needs to stay here until she gets a hang of things and either gets her memory back or someone takes her to Moosh City kupo.'

The Seeq still furious said calmly to the little moogle. 'Okay Tonson. She gets a traveling companion starting right now, you are fired. You took a shine to her and it's obvious you just don't want to see her go. You worked for me since you were a little moogle so you don't know anything about the outside world and the fact you couldn't leave since a bandit sold you to me through a contract. I am tearing up this contract and giving you your freedom'

The moogle despite losing his job, the only thing he knew how to do in his entire life beamed.

'I'm free kupo!'

'Wait you were a slave?' Tara asked him.

'No time for that I can leave this village! I'm out of here!'

The two were pushed out of the office saying they had until midnight for him to leave the village.'

Within twenty minutes they were on the road.

'I didn't know my family. I was kidnapped by bandits when I was just little and they sold me to Miss Lorru who raised me and kept me under contract to work in the restaurant. She had dark connections and no-one ever questioned her. I at first just cleaned, than served, then cooked and when you met me I excelled in all those things.'

He reached into his rucksack and pulled out a stitched moogle doll with x's for eyes.

'This is Tonny he is my best friend. He constantly reminded me that I have a family waiting for me somewhere kupo. he's the only reason I know my name is Tonson.'

Scrawled on the back of its head it said, "Welcome to the world Tonson, we love you kupo!"

'Miss Lorru said she wrote that but she is a nasty person and would never say that as well as this isn't her handwriting. She is almost illiterate.'

They were walking through an area called the Nora Plains.

'This is a calm place. Nothing ever happens in here kupo except for the occasional wolf rush.'

'Wolf rush?'

'Yeah, every once in a while wolves stampede in packs in very large numbers across the plains. I had never seen it but it only happens right before it rains. People are told to be very very careful kupo because you don't want to be squashed.'

'Are they vicious?'

'Usually yes kupo, but when they are in a wolf rush they don't seem to notice anyone. People say they're spooked about something and are running in fear.'

Tara thought back, 'I had been reading about monsters in the library and maybe they're scared by a monster that only appears when it's raining?'

'I don't know kupo, I just don't know.'

Tara felt rumbling. He could feel it too.

'NO! NOT NOW KUPOPOPOPOPOPOPO!' He was terrified.

'The wolf rush!'

'It's been raining on and off all week. Remember it rained at least three times since you arrived yet I completely didn't see this coming! KUPOPOPOPO!'

In the distance a wall was coming towards them. A big brown wall.

'We have to leave kupo!'

Tara was in complete panic 'BUT IT'S TOO WIDE WE CAN'T GET AROUND IT IN TIME AND WE CAN'T GO BACK!'

The wolves were gaining and getting close and Tara yelled out. 'I don't wanna die! But before we get crushed I want to tell you I'm from another world! SORRY I DIDN'T BELIEVE YOU GRANDPA!'

The moogle didn't know what to think and within a few seconds they were lifted into the air above the stampede.

Five women with dragon wings and horns had lifted them above the carnage and hovered in the air for about a minute until the wolves were gone.

They were gently lifted down and Tonson thanked them rapidly, 'Thank you Kupopo! Thank you Kupopo!' He said this to each one and Tara thanked them as well.

'You have dragon wings?' she asked.

'Yeah, being from another world you wouldn't know about us would you?' said the one woman.

A second one wanted to know more about this, 'Tell us about this other world.'

'I was just being panicky and made it up that's all.'

The first woman stroked her chin, 'A weird time to lie to your friend and why say another world?'

Tara sighed in defeat, 'I'll explain.'

That night it rained considerably. They all sat inside a large tent the sisters put up.

Tonson explained that they were Gria and they all introduced themselves. The Gria were named. Lora, Cara, Donna, Marin and Linds'

Tonson looked at Donna excitably, 'Kupopo! Donna? Are you connected to…!'

'Yeah, I know. My older sister named it after me though I get none of the profits.'

'From what?' asked Tara.

Tonson bit into an apple swallowed and replied, 'Her sister is obviously a member of the famous singing group Prima Donna Kupopopopo.' He was extremely excited. Though he wasn't allowed to go to the concerts; the band would come to the inn and play every ten months. He was a big fan though he wasn't allowed to talk to the singers.

Tara told her entire story, 'I came from another world. I never saw a moogle before I met you, or whatever you five are. Gria?'

'What manner of creatures do you have in your world?' Donna asked.

Tara thought for a second, 'Just humans and animals.'

'You mean humes?' Cara inquired.

'Maybe, am I a hume?' Tara replied extremely confused.

'Yes.' Said Tonson. 'Her head is really messed up kupo.' He mentioned to the Gria.

Tara was going to tell all about television and movies and such but she decided not to.

'Nothing much happened in my world, just people doing their everyday lives.'

The Gria felt sorry for her. It sounded boring.

That same day David and Tyler arrived at a small village.

A female bangaa greeted them from her farm outside of the borders, 'Welcome to Aono village. Where are you from?'

'SO THIRSTY!' Tyler ran over to her well and David drew the water from which they both drank deeply.

'You have to pay for that water you know' The bangaa leaned on her rake.

'Sorry!' Said David between gulps. '…..thank you…. Kupo…. We're grateful. We were lost in the valley with no food or water for three days. We found a caravan which sold us some water but that only lasted so long with Mister Guzzley here!'

'I'm a growing boy and I need my water!' Tyler argued.

The Bangaa looked them over. 'How are you two connected? Best friends?'

'We're adopted brothers' David groaned. 'Our parents died in a…' He whispered to David. 'Give me a random scenario kupo!'

'What do random and scenario mean?' Tyler whispered back while drinking more water.

'Oh never mind… our parents are dead we were both taken in and are brothers now and he is annoying kupo.'

The Bangaa looked him over some more. 'We have a Nu Mou sage in our village he can help you with your problem.'

'What problem?'

She looked serious. 'Don't play dumb with me. I know you were lying to me from the start and I can sense a moogle from a mile away. Though you may look like one I get a Hume vibe from you. If you were cursed in some way and had been turned into a Moogle maybe the sage can help you.'

David was carrying the iron armour in a large sack he bought from a trader and had sold the Hades bow for extra food and water money.

The traders were all either humes or Bangaas and David luckily called one of them a reptile instead of the more hated "Lizard"

Tyler who actually paid attention to and remembered their grandpa's stories called them Bangaa from the start.

David paid her for the water while Tyler went exploring and entered an inn.

'What would you like to order?' asked a Hume.

'What do you have?'

Cluckatrice Eggs with a side of braised wolf meat is our special today.

'I'll order some of that.' (David had given him a hundred gil just incase they got separated)

She took his order and went to the kitchens. Tyler could overhear their conversation with one of them saying. 'Not the same since he left.'

'I know' said another chef. 'He was such a nice moogle. What Miss Lorru did is inexcusable.'

'Did you see that girl that left with him?'

'Yeah what about her?'

'Did you see her hair, I have never seen a hume with such colours in my life.'

'Just showing off.' The second Chef sighed as she cut carrots.

'Now I have to serve some brat… Tonson was the only one who could handle kids by themselves.'

'Yeah, he is good with kids. Like I said he was a very friendly moogle. I'm thinking of skipping town myself, find my true calling.'

'You can't! You're under contract! You know Miss Lorru controls the clans around here. If you leave she'll hire someone to bring you back.'

Tyler heard enough, that might have been Tara who left with the moogle but he wasn't sure. Though he didn't think people in this world dyed their hair. Either way this Miss Lorru controls clans? That sounded promising.

He snuck away from his table around the side of the room and noticed. 'Miss Lorru's office' in gold letters.

'Heh, controls clans? I'll be in one in no time. She'll force the judge to let me join David.'

He opened the door and went in.

'Yes. What are you doing in here!' She snapped.

'I would like… to…' He was getting nervous. 'Join a clan but I'm too young.'

'How old are you?'

'Seven.'

She rubbed her chin, 'What are your talents?'

'I can run fast and…'

She slammed her fist on the table. 'You're dressed as a thief, all thieves run fast! Don't play with me boy! Can you cook!'

'Yes.' He stuttered nervously.

'How well?'

'I can make cheese sandwiches, tuna sandwiches…'

'What is Tuna?'

'It's a fish.'

'Never heard of it. If you can make rare foods I will be swimming in money. You're hired.'

'I didn't ask for a job!' He panicked.

'Okay…' She took out a form and started writing. 'You want to be in a clan?'

'Yeah!'

'Here is the sign up sheet. Just sign your name and you can be in the most prestigious clan in the surrounding area.'

Tyler said he would rather be in his brother's clan.

'Fine fine… just sign the sheet brat.'

Tyler signed his name and she smiled wickedly, 'Luna? Tarrgo? Come and take him into the kitchens. He is ready.'

'Ready for what!' Tyler asked terrified.

'To cook.' The Seeq boss told him. 'You are mine now. I own you.'

'But my clan!'

She shoved the contract in his face which said.

"This young boy will be in the employment of Miss Lorru until she sees he is unsuitable for work then he may be sold to a slave caravan at her whim.

~Lorru ~Tyler Randell"

She giggled nastily, 'I know children. They are stupid and impulsive, you were so intending on joining a clan you never thought the contract would say otherwise. Now GET TO WORK!'

'But my brother he's looking for me!'

She dismissed him with a wave of her hand. 'You can go now and I'm docking your pay for talking back to me.'

Tyler put an apron on and was forced to work in the Kitchens. He knew he had to do good or he'd be sold as a slave.

David on the other hand was looking for the Nu Mou though he had no idea what a Nu Mou was. For all he knew Nu Mou might have been an official title and not a race.

He walked down the village roads. Huts and houses were all over, he found a library.

(Hmm… I can find some information about this world) He thought.

He picked up a book called "The Adventures of Izake the Onion Knight."

'Nnnn….'

"History of the Slaven'

'Boring…'

"100 ways to cook Cluckatrice"

'NOTHING! I need raw fact Kupo!'

A Gria at the counter smiled at him. 'If you need information you have to go to the study hall.'

'Study hall?'

'Yeah, this is just for fun interest. Books one can read for just a little bit of knowledge or entertainment. The real deep historical facts of Ivalice are kept by the Nu Mou in the study hall. You know espers or Lucavi if you want to get technical, Wars, Documents. This place is for the… how can I say it? Not as serious scholars. The most historical book we have is a novel called

"The Life and Adventures of King Raithwall"

David left the library in a huff looking for the study hall.

This part ends with Tara and Tonson talking with the Gria not knowing something is lurking at the end of the plains.

Tyler washing dishes.

And with David lost in the village wondering where the study hall would be not aware of his brother's predicament.

To be continued.


End file.
